


On the Border of Despair

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day five of <a href="http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php"><b>Back to Middle-earth Month</b></a>: Write a story or poem or create artwork that will illustrate the consequences of isolation. This is a fairly dark view of the movie-verse Gondor and its people taken to an extreme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the Border of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day five of [**Back to Middle-earth Month**](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php): Write a story or poem or create artwork that will illustrate the consequences of isolation. This is a fairly dark view of the movie-verse Gondor and its people taken to an extreme.

It happened gradually, almost methodically. Slowly, over many seasons, the people of Gondor cut themselves off from their neighbors. For they no longer saw them as allies, but as lands cushioned by fate and happenstance from the evils of Middle-earth. Gondor alone stood between them and the dark shadow of Mordor.

Gondor did not see the threats from the North or the West, did not recognize the perils facing all free peoples. For their Steward was blessed with wisdom and foresight and he told them their great sacrifice was all that kept the world free of Sauron's malignant hand.

But as they lost more and more ground, as the frontlines crept ever closer to their homes, they felt increasingly alone. There was no one to turn to, no one to come to their aid as the darkness stretched across their cites, seeped into their homes. It happened gradually, almost methodically. Slowly, over too few seasons, the people of Gondor lost their hope.


End file.
